Beer and Strawberries
by Kyun3
Summary: Shizuo accidentally meets a drunken Izaya on the street. Something is very off about the informant, but what?  Rated T, but might go up.
1. Crepe with strawberries and cream

Shizuo had just gotten out of his work at a bar in Ikebukuro-district, Tokyo, Japan. He walked towards a vending machine that sold tobacco. It was a rather peaceful night, and the young blonde man sighed. Nothing had made him angry today, so no bones, freezers or vending machines had been broken by his hand. It sure was a sign of a good day, Shizuo thought.

The man paid his tobacco and lit a smoke. He leaned to a wall and looked around. Even if he was rumored to be the strongest man in Ikebukuro, there were people he would rather not meet. First, there was Celty Sturluson, a female Dullahan from Ireland, who rode around town in search of her missing head. The headless rider was both creepy and dangerous, especially if she was annoyed. Shizuo did not actually hate her, but dealing with her was just complicated.

Another person the bartender with blue sunglasses found difficult to deal with was Orihara Izaya, his archenemy since high school. The two, Shizuo and Izaya, were like night and day. The men did absolutely not like each other, but Izaya called the other "Shizu-chan" whenever they met. The blonde man showed his distaste towards the younger man by throwing heavy objects at him. Even seeing the pale informant walk the same street with him would make Shizuo completely lose his temper.

Shizuo lit another smoke, he felt calm. He thought of how nice it would be to go buy a crepe with cream and strawberries before going home. He had some 100-yen coins in his pocket; he would definitely get a huge, delicious crepe with them. The man smiled at his own thought; he was 23 years old, but his tastes were those of a little child's. Shizuo didn't like anything sour or bitter, 'the sweeter, the better' was his opinion. He could have eaten ice cream everyday without getting sick of it.

After finishing a third smoke the blonde bartender searched for a crepe hut that was still open at 3 AM. He found one and to fulfill his sweet desire. The lady at the hut was in her late thirties and had a round, tanned face. Maybe she's from Okinawa, Shizuo thought. "One strawberry crepe, with cream and chocolate sauce, please", he ordered.

"Sure, right away!" the woman said with a cheerful smile. She didn't seem to be tired, even if it was this late. After some minutes Shizuo had in his hands the prettiest crepe he had ever seen. He took a small bite and smiled happily like a small child. "Thanks! It's really delicious", he said and exited the small nameless crepe hut.

The blonde man wandered quietly toward his home, a small apartment in the backstreets of Ikebukuro. The crepe was really sweet, and he had some chocolate on his lips. A drunken man walked past Shizuo on his way. The man accidentally bumped into the bartender and made him drop his crepe.

"Hey! " Shizuo shouted. Usually he would try to stay calm, but dropping his crepe was unforgiveable. He noticed there was something very familiar about the drunken man wobbling away from him.

"!"

A vending machine selling used panties flew towards the drunken Orihara Izaya. Alcohol slowed down the usually so quick reflexes, and the machine really hit the informant to his shoulder. He fell to his knees, looking at Shizuo without understanding.

"Why?" the dark haired man whispered. Shizuo Heiwajima had been the center of his amusement for some years now. He was the only person in the world Izaya did not love, so it caused the bartender to become interesting.

"Because I hate you!" spat Shizuo simply, not thinking too deeply about the informant's weird behavior. Somehow Orihara seemed weaker than usually. His mocking smile and cruel words had drowned to alcohol; he reeked of beer so strongly that Shizuo was disgusted.

Izaya tried to get up, but fell again. He lost consciousness.

Author's Notes:

Hello, everyone! Long time, no see. I'm kind of busy with my mundane life, but yet I still started writing this fic. I just got an inspiration on my way home, I was sitting in the bus and was like 'oh yeah, Durarara! sure is cool series…hmmm….yeah, I wanna write a fic of Shizuo and Izaya. But daaamn, there must be hundreds of Shizaya-fics already! Maybe something different? But in the end, I guess I can't stop myself from writing romance…Too bad?

I noticed there already is one or two fics where Izaya is totally drunk, but yeah. I hope nobody thinks I'm copycatting this from someone else. ^^'

Please review~!

P.S. For those who want me to continue my IkkiTousen fic "Through Trial and Error", please wait just a bit more, okay?

P.P.S And, yeah, actually vending machines selling used panties are an urban legend, I don't know if they really exist.


	2. Beer

Izaya woke up in his bed and instantly felt really sick. He got up and hurried to the bathroom. A hangover this bad was rare for the informant. He usually knew when to stop drinking. What had caused him to give up his self-control and get so drunk?

Heiwajima Shizuo. The bartender with bleached hair had been on Izaya's mind lately. He was unlike any other human. He was incredibly strong, but he claimed to hate violence. It was his catchphrase: "I hate violence."

It had been only a little while ago when Izaya really understood that Shizu-chan actually was more than an idiot with anger management problems. Something had changed in the sunglass wearing man after the fight with Saika's children. Izaya wanted to know what that truly was. It seemed to him that Shizuo had become calmer and he didn't lose his temper so often. Only seeing Orihara Izaya triggered Shizuo's anger.

Izaya understood well that their first meeting hadn't been exactly pleasant; he had cut Shizuo with a knife after all! When Kishitani Shinra had introduced Shizuo to Izaya, Shizuo's first impression had been that he didn't like Izaya. Izaya had been a little hurt that Shizu-chan hadn't liked him from the beginning. He had believed that they could have fun together; Shizuo could have become his first real friend. But no. That didn't happen. Maybe no-one truly liked the dark haired young man?

The informant wiped off drips of vomit from his lips. The smell was disgusting, not to mention the taste in his mouth, and Izaya realized that even he himself stinked. He would take a proper bath later, now his headache was so horrible that he only dipped in the shower for five minutes.

If no-one liked him, why did people come to him? For the information only? Maybe they didn't find Izaya attractive as a person; maybe his attitude was just a bit too cruel. These thoughts spun on Izaya's mind as he went back to the bedroom only wearing a towel around his hips. He looked around; a sudden strange feeling stopped him. He realized that he had no idea how he had got back here from Ikebukuro. Everything in his apartment seemed just like always, but something was off. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He got quickly dressed, the atmosphere in the apartment somehow made him nervous. If you looked at Orihara Izaya at that moment, you wouldn't be able to tell his nervousness, so well he had learned to hide his own emotions.

Izaya went to the kitchen as quietly as possible, almost creeping. What he found there made him lose his self-control and let out a gasp. Heiwajima Shizuo was sleeping in his_ kitchen_.

"What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered, truly surprised. The bartender didn't wake up. Izaya poked him with a chopstick, and Shizuo mumbled something in his sleep. The informant poked again. "Kasuka, goddamit, let your brother sleep! I had to take care of a _flea_ last night and I really need-"Shizuo stopped his speech as he was now completely awake. He stared at Izaya, his archenemy.

"Sorry, I'm not your brother", the dark-haired man giggled girlishly. "Is that how you used to treat your beloved little brother? How gentle."

Izaya could tell that rage was boiling inside the blonde's mind. His little brother, Heiwajima Kasuka, was the most precious thing to Shizuo, and talking about him was a way to make the bartender angry. For some reason, the man managed to collect his rage, and didn't throw Izaya with the fridge next to him.

"Don't talk about Kasuka to me" he just grunted. The black wearing informant giggled again.

"You're so fun, Shizu-chan! But would you mind telling me, why are you here? I remember bumping into you last night, but after that…"

Shizuo was clearly having a hard time controlling himself; he had gripped the table tightly and didn't look at Izaya when he spoke. "You passed out in the street. When you didn't regain consciousness I called Shinra. He just said that I should let you sleep, so I intended to leave you to the street, just like a flea like you should be left. But then came these ex-Yellow Scarves' members and they really wanted to beat the living daylight out of you. So I fled with you in my back and brought you here."

Izaya was amazed, but hid his feeling behind his usual smirk. "Oh? And why did you save me from them? Do you like me, Shizu-chan?"

"No way! It's just…last night was-"

"Last night was what? Did something special happen to you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased the blonde.

Shizuo lost his control. He threw the table at Izaya. "If you don't remember, then it didn't happen, you flea!"

The informant managed to dodge the flying dangerous object.

"What did you say, _Shizu-chan_?"

Author's notes: Hello~ sorry for the kinda short chapter...school starts next week and I'm really busy. But worry not, the final three chapters will be uploaded before September.


	3. Marshmallow and shame

"Did something happen last night, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was beyond embarrassment, he was being humiliated by Izaya. He threw the chair he had been sitting on to the wall next to the dark haired younger man. "Did. Something. Happen. You ask?"

Izaya smirked at him. "Well, I have no clue. Tell me about it?"

The bartender with bleached hair took off his sunglasses and gazed at Izaya. His humiliation was complete when he stated: "You wanted me to sleep with you."

Izaya felt his cheeks redden. His enemy knew his weak point now. His loneliness and yearning towards the same sex had been exposed. Inside his head he screamed at his drunken self, who had wanted to finally fulfill the secret desires of the informant. But why did Shizu-chan have to know now, of all people? The informant pulled himself together and smiled sweetly at the man who hated him, oh, so much. "So, did you sleep with me then? Tell me, Shizu-chan~..."

Shizuo's face was redder than a tomato. "No way, you louse! Why would I ever sleep with you? You're a man!"

Izaya stared at the ceiling. He had trouble keeping his usual grin up. Shizuo's words kind of hurt him inside. To other people his preference of men was weird, strange, disgusting. This was just another reminder of it. Izaya was known to "love" all humans, except Heiwajima Shizuo of course. But no one knew that Orihara Izaya himself preferred men when it came to matters of love interests and sex. Izaya had never actually been in love, but he knew definitely that he wanted men.

"You have never heard of homosexuals, Shizu-chan?"

"Stop calling me by that name! Of course I've heard of them, in school. I can fucking read, you know."

Izaya got his grin back and started his teasing again. "To me, you're always Shizu-chan, and that's it. But I might've suspected that you actually could _not_ read. That'd explain why you work as a bartender. You're so dumb, Shizu-chan."

"I am not dumb, flea!" Another chair came in contact with the wall, ripping the wallpaper. Izaya sighed in disbelief.

"Do you realize you're destroying my home, Shizu-chan?"

"I hate you so much!" The third chair flew in the air. Izaya giggled. Shizuo never seemed to change.

Then, suddenly the bartender stopped. He mumbled something; Izaya could not hear it right.

"Mmm…what did you say, Shizu-chan? I wonder what it was…"

Shizuo gulped. He had mentioned to never say the thing he had just said out loud. He gulped again; there was a lump of shame and disgust in his throat. "I said that my ass hurts."

Izaya roared with laughter. "Your butt hurts, you say? What? Were you lying when you said that you didn't sleep with me? What did I do? Rape you?"

Shizuo couldn't stand the shame anymore and ran out of the louse's apartment. He had to think. He seriously _needed _to think.

…

Last night, after calling Shinra and running from the gangsters, Shizuo had carried the drunken informant to Izaya's office in Shinjuku, the gay quarter of the town. Now the reason for the office's place was clear.

Shizuo had laid Izaya to the bed and made sure that the other was breathing, just as Shinra had ordered him to do. Then the dark-haired male had woken up, and gazed at the handsome bartender. "Well hello there, Shizu-chan…what brings you to my bedroom at this hour, I wonder."

Shizuo hadn't had time to answer; the informant had pulled him to the bed and kissed him on the lips. Izaya had had surprisingly strong hold on Shizuo's black vest. The kiss had been playful and cruel, just like Izaya himself was. His pink tongue had explored Shizuo's mouth quickly, but not too roughly.

"Hey, Shizu-chan? Want to have sex with me?"

The question had surprised Shizuo; he had been slow to respond to it. When he finally had gotten the words together, Izaya had already started opening the buttons of his vest.

"What are you saying, louse? Why would I-"

Another kiss had stopped him, this time softer, deeper. Shizuo had had to admit it; the louse was a damn good kisser. He had closed his eyes, just for a second.

"Mmm, you're really _enjoying_ this, aren't you, Shizu-chan? You pervert."

"No way!" Shizuo had tried to protest, but Izaya had suddenly slapped him in the face. The drunken informant had giggled and slapped the surprised man again.

"Aww, I've wanted to do that for a long time, Shizu-chan…Come on, I know how you feel about me."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" This time the blonde hadn't been stopped. Izaya had been silent and looked at the bed sheets. Then the usually so mocking man had looked sadly at the other. For a moment it had seemed like he wasn't drunk at all.

"I just…Honestly. I love everyone, except you. But you're the only one who is always entertaining to me. And I've wanted this kind of _entertainment_ for _ages,_ you know. I want us to have our way with each other, and then we can be back to our usual…hmm…behavior. Just a one night stand, you get the idea, right, Shizu-chan?"

Author's notes:

Hi everyone! I had so much fun writing this chapter, ahahahaha... I hope you enjoy. Reviews please~


	4. Bitter chocolate

"Stop! Izaya, stop! Please!"

Shizuo woke up from his bed, sweating and panting. Way too realistic nightmares haunted him even when he was awake. They were all about Orihara Izaya and what he had done to the blue sunglasses-wearing bartender two weeks ago.

"Just a one night stand, Shizu-chan. I promise" had Izaya said.

The louse had been rough, and Shizuo didn't have any idea why he hadn't just pushed the smaller man away and run for his life. He would have had the strength, he knew it. The feeling of being caressed and loved was just so addictive, it felt so good…Even if it was that damn Izaya. Even if it hurt like hell in the end. The pleasure had been worth it, but Shizuo would never ever admit it to anyone. The memory of their moans, gasps and shrieks of pleasure played endlessly in his head, keeping him awake when he tried to sleep. When he finally fell asleep he had dreams of that incident. Both nightmares and wet dreams.

Shizuo got up from the bed and looked at the mirror on the wall. He had a hickey on his chest. It was the truest sign of his shameful actions, or so he thought. He had a blurry memory of biting the black-haired informant's shoulder blade and leaving there a burning red bite mark.

"Don't you dare bite me again, you brute", had Izaya hissed and bit onto Shizuo's chest, sucking and biting, and finally leaving there a perfect example of a hickey.

…

Izaya lied in a bathtub, and was lost in his thoughts. It was so quiet that he could hear his own heartbeat.

Had he and Shizuo done it, in the end? He wasn't sure. He didn't feel any different from normal, and he didn't seem to have any bruises or other marks on his body either. He sighed.

"Man, I wonder if Shizu-chan was good to me…" he said out loud and sighed again. He would never know. That's the downside of being really drunk. The hangover and losing memories, were they really worth it?

The bath was getting cold, so Izaya got up and started drying himself up. While he was doing that he happened to catch a glimpse himself in the mirror on the door. Just to entertain himself with the sight of his handsome body, he turned his back to the mirror and turned his head to look at it then. A gasp of disbelief escaped his thin lips.

"We really did it, didn't we, Shizu-chan?" he then snickered. This could be a really good way to irritate the bartender. Or maybe Izaya could even blackmail him…he giggled. Yes, this was great.

…

Shizuo had never had sex before his incident with Izaya. The thought of having lost his virginity to his enemy somehow made him disgusted at himself. But yet the idea of having sex again made him horny and excited. But he'd never do that again, at least not with Orihara Izaya. The flea had said that everything would be back to normal now. He promised!


	5. Another crepe? Last chapter

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was an early Monday morning in Ikebukuro, and Shizuo was on his way to buy yet another packet of cigarettes when he saw his enemy cross the street just some twenty meters away from him. A thick metal sign flew towards Izaya. The informant bent his head as the dangerous object flew over him making a whistling sound in the air.

"Oh, Shizu-chan…I was just looking for you and then you found me. Isn't this a funny coincidence?" The usual mocking smirk was back, and Izaya's eyes glowed with excitement and joy as he watched his one-nightstand toss another sign to his direction. The black-haired man chuckled and jumped on top of a large trash can.

A vending machine was ripped out of its place and thrown at Izaya, who barely managed to get out of the way. Izaya decided this was not a safe enough situation to try to talk to Shizuo, so he went down the streets running as fast as he could. The impossibly strong bartender was right on his heels as Izaya curved to a small alleyway full of stray cats and garbage.

"You might be able to hurt me Shizu-chan, but you should feel sorry for all these cute kitties here, don't you agree?" Izaya yelled at Shizuo who was only about four meters behind him. Before Shizuo could answer, the younger man clad in black jumped on a trash can and then kicked it in front of Shizuo's way. The bartender roared with rage as he ran right through the garbage, litter and metal.

"I'll kill you, flea!"

Izaya stopped suddenly when they came to a more crowded street. "I raped you, is that why you want to kill me so badly, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo found no objects to throw, so he just ran at the informant and tackled him to the ground. He started punching him in the face time and time again. Izaya didn't resist, and finally Shizuo got a hold of his self and got up. Izaya's reddish brown eyes still gleamed evilly through the pain. "Should I tell your brother that you slept with a man…? Mm…I bet he'd stop doing you favors. Kasuka would be so surprised, wouldn't he, Shizu-chan?"

Kasuka was Shizuo's weak point, and Izaya knew it. He grinned widely, even if it hurt like hell, as he saw the blonde's shoulder slump.

"I think I told you earlier not to talk about my brother…" It was barely audible, but Shizuo's words were clear. The dark-haired man had crossed the line. The blonde bartender was attacking him again before Izaya could even open his mouth to tease him more.

Izaya cursed under his breath as he found out that he didn't have the power to get up from the ground and escape. All people had evacuated from the street in fear of the strongest man of Ikebukuro. And the beating just continued until the informant felt his clothes rip and some ribs break when the other man kicked him hard with his inhumane strength.

…

Shinra shook his head in disbelief when he found Shizuo with an unconscious Izaya on his arms from his doorstep. It was almost midday, and Shinra had intended to go buy groceries with Celty.

"My my, what do we have here. It's you two again. I don't understand how you always manage to beat the hell out of him, Shizuo."

While Shinra took care of the beaten informant, Shizu was smoking on the balcony and chatting with Celty. He managed to keep his tone calm and brief, but in the inside the feelings were boiling. What if the unreliable informant really told about the past incident to Kasuka? That would be the end of all good things. Kasuka was Shizuo's everything. Losing him would make the strong man miserable.

The bartender took off his blue sunglasses for a moment and sighed. He would never let Izaya fulfill his threat. Celty tilted her head to the side questioningly but wrote nothing on her PDA.

…

Some weeks later the two enemies' paths crossed again.

"Hey Shizu-chan, I didn't get to tell you last time what my conditions on not telling Kasuka about what happened between us", said Izaya who had just fully healed from the earlier injuries.

Shizuo was about to throw a vending machine selling lemonade and bottled tea at him, but stopped his motion to listen to the petite man.

"I want you to do it again with me. While I'm sober, of course."

"No way!" shouted Shizuo from top of his lungs.

…

Still, some hours later Shizuo found himself kneeling on the flea's bed in Shinjuku, while the raven-haired man amused himself with the bartender's slim but muscular body.

Izaya had made Shizuo to chase him all the way to the informant's office and then lured him in with an honest-sounding promise of telling Kasuka nothing about the events that had happened and would happen if the bartender came in now and did as Izaya wished.

"How the hell did it come to this again, flea?"

Izaya chuckled as an answer and bent to kiss the older, taller man's neck. "Do you want to eat a crepe with strawberries afterwards?"

...

Author's notes:

Hello, this was the last chapter of Beer and Strawberries. I hope you liked it! I'm hoping to see you all also next time when I write another DRRR!-fic. I already have some plans for it...hohohohoo... Thank you for reading, favouriting and following. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
